


6-twelve

by sunlightCatcher



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Humanstuck, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21982324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlightCatcher/pseuds/sunlightCatcher
Summary: Karkat and Kanaya work night shifts at 7-Eleven. Two eccentric customers start showing up at odd hours.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Comments: 6
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

A young man walks into a 7-Eleven. It's two fifty-seven in the morning and Karkat is in the store room playing games on his phone when the bell chimes to let him know he has to quit fucking around. 

Karkat begrudgingly removes his ass from his plastic chair and goes to stand behind the counter, observing the aforementioned young man. He looks about Karkat's age. He casually wanders through the store, as if he's been here many times before. He heads to the fridge, and Karkat loses sight of him. And then, just as quickly, he's back.

DAVE: yeah just this thanks    
DAVE: hey is that taylor swift playing 

Karkat stifles a laugh. 

KARKAT: THERE IS NO MUSIC PLAYING AT ALL.    
DAVE: what the fuck    
KARKAT: YOU'RE WEARING AIRPODS.    
DAVE: i sure fuckin am    
DAVE: sorry i keep swearing at you thats not cool of me at all youre just some guy working through the witching hour 

This guy thinks he's slick, huh? He thinks he can just come in here and mumble obscenities at Karkat while he's in his place of work at two fifty-nine on a Thursday? Karkat once again swallows a laugh. This fucker has no idea who he's talking to.

KARKAT: I CAN ASSURE YOU I DON'T GIVE A PAN-FRIED FUCK WHAT YOU SAY.

That seems to shut him up. For a moment he just stands, perplexed. Or, Karkat assumes he's perplexed. It's hard to tell through the aviators, which are a strange fashion choice for three o'clock in the morning on a Thursday, but the ability to give a shit presently eludes Karkat. 

After what feels like an eternity but is actually twelve seconds, the guy speaks again.

DAVE: goddamn    
DAVE: so what do i owe you    
KARKAT: WHAT    
DAVE: for the drink    
DAVE: the monster energy that i gently placed on the counter like indiana jones when hes replacing the treasure with an item of identical proportions    
DAVE: i am so sorry sir its been a weird night 

Karkat, who has given up any pretense of being a professional, openly scoffs at this. This guy thinks he had a weird night? This fucking guy? He probably sat at home on his computer watching YouTube and eating string cheese. Karkat, on the other hand, is the only asshole working tonight because Terezi called in sick, which means it is him alone who has been encountering the kind of people who go to 7-eleven after midnight. 

KARKAT: TRUST ME, IT HASN'T BEEN WEIRDER THAN MINE. TWO DOLLARS.    
DAVE: here 

One of the dollar bills has a penis drawn on it. Karkat does not for one moment think it was like that when this guy obtained it. 

KARKAT: HAVE A NICE DAY    
DAVE: you too dude

Both of them are saying that ironically. 

* * *

Exactly one hour later, the bell chimes again. Karkat, who is approximating an excellent employee by cleaning up a spilled drink (nevermind who spilled it in the first place), makes the assumption that the person who entered is his comrade Terezi Pyrope, who has finally decided to show up and quit the sick act. This is an understandable assumption to make, but a wrong one. 

KARKAT: HOLY SHIT, PYROPE. YOU ACTUALLY SHOWED UP. I WAS BEGINNING TO THINK YOU WERE ACTUALLY FUCKING SICK, AND NOT JUST FAKING IT SO YOU COULD GO SMOKE WEED WITH YOUR D&D CREW. WHICH I KNOW ABOUT, BY THE WAY.    
KARKAT: I DON'T EVEN THINK ANY OF YOU ACTUALLY PLAY THE GAME. I THINK YOU JUST MEET UP AND TALK SHIT FOR A FEW HOURS.    
KARKAT: IT BETTER NOT BE ABOUT ME, OK? I DON'T NEED LEIJON AND FUCKING SERKET KNOWING EVERY PIECE OF PRIVATE INFORMATION I'VE EVER SHARED WITH YOU. THE IDEA MAKES ME EXTREMELY UNCOMFORTABLE.    
KARKAT: ALSO, SOME ASSHOLE SPILLED COKE ON THE FLOOR NEAR THE COFFEE MACHINE, SO I'M CLEANING THAT UP. YOU MIGHT WANT TO AVOID THE AREA UNTIL IT DRIES.    
KARKAT: YOU REALLY HAVE NO IDEA HOW GRATEFUL I AM TO NOT BE THE ONLY FUCKER HERE ANYMORE.    
ROSE: I regret to inform you that Pyrope did not, in fact, show up. 

Karkat turns around to see a young woman who isn't Terezi. 

KARKAT: SORRY, MA'AM. THOUGHT YOU WERE SOMEONE ELSE.    
ROSE: Evidently.    
KARKAT: IF YOU WANT TO SPEAK TO MY MANAGER ABOUT MY LANGUAGE, YOU SHOULD KNOW THAT I'M THE ONLY ONE HERE RIGHT NOW, BECAUSE IT'S ASS O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING. YOU CAN CALL THE STORE PHONE, BUT I'D PREFER YOU DIDN'T BECAUSE MY BOSS WOULD BE REALLY PISSED AT ME.    
ROSE: Then I suppose we're both in luck, because I don't care.

The woman looks at Karkat expectantly. He gives her a look that he hopes indicates how much he doesn't fucking know what she wants from him. 

ROSE: Could I please use the coffee machine? Or is it out of order due to Coke spillage?    
KARKAT: OH. YEAH, THAT'S FINE. 

Karkat moves out of the way and again goes behind the counter. He pulls out his phone and texts Terezi. If he has to put up with this shit, she has to hear about it. He's just finished describing the AirPods guy when the woman appears with a beverage that was clearly made as a "fuck you" to God.

KARKAT: JESUS CHRIST, HOW MUCH FUCKING ESPRESSO DID YOU PUT IN THAT?   
ROSE: Hello again.    
ROSE: Nine shots precisely. How much will that cost me? 

Karkat, who failed math class last year, considers the question. 

KARKAT: JUST TAKE IT FOR FREE, I DON'T GET PAID ENOUGH FOR THIS SHIT.    
ROSE: Are you sure?    
KARKAT: YOU WANT ME TO CHANGE MY MIND?    
ROSE: Well, no.    
ROSE: Uh,    
ROSE: Thanks.    
KARKAT: HAVE A GOOD ONE. 

After she leaves, Karkat texts Terezi again, this time to ask what nine shots of espresso would do to a person. 

GC: 1 DONT TH1NK 1T WOULD K1LL YOU, 1F TH4T H3LPS.    
GC: YOUR3 L1K3 4 L1TTL3 B4BY THOUGH    
GC: DO YOU N33D SOM3ON3 TO DR1V3 YOU TO TH3 HOSP1T4L?    
CG: I WASN'T TALKING ABOUT ME.    
GC: OH    
GC: TH4TS GOOD B3C4US3 1 W4S 4BOUT TO S4Y "TOUGH SH1T 1D1OT, SHOULDV3 4SK3D M3 B3FOR3 4CCUS1NG M3 OF F4K1NG S1CK"   
CG: YOU CAN'T EVEN DRIVE?   
GC: "4ND 4LSO B3FOR3 TH3 DMV FOUND OUT 1M L3G4LLY BL1ND"


	2. Chapter 2

Kanaya is waiting for Vriska to text her back. It's quite irresponsible for her to spend her shift agonising over some girl from your Theatre class. A girl who, unlike you, didn't even join the class out of a love for any aspect of theatre production, but because she thought it would be an easy A. A girl who might just snatch the title of Director out from under Karkat's Velcro sneakers. 

And yet, here she is, waiting for that notification instead of doing any of the tasks her boss set out for her. "Throw out the expired snacks" was one of them, and doing so would be a welcome distraction from her present worries, but her boss won't be back until six and she can't bring herself to focus on anything. 

That is until a young woman walks into a 7-eleven. Her blonde hair is a mess barely contained by a blue headband, and her black lipstick is half faded and transparent. She approaches Kanaya.

KANAYA: Good Morning    
ROSE: Morning? Jesus, I'm more of a mess than previously thought. What time is it?    
KANAYA: Its Uh 

Kanaya checks her watch. 

KANAYA: Two Fifteen    
ROSE: Thanks. How much would it cost to fill this thermos with espresso?    
KANAYA: Excuse Me    
KANAYA: Oh    
KANAYA: You Brought Your Own Thermos    
ROSE: Is that not how this establishment works?    
KANAYA: Sorry No It Isnt How This Works At All    
ROSE: Yeah, I didn't think you'd let me. 

The woman traces the top edge of the thermos with her finger in a circular motion. When she speaks next, it's unclear whether she's talking to Kanaya or herself.

ROSE: I had to try. Individual cups of coffee drain so quickly these days.    
ROSE: Really, though, what's more empty? The cup, or the girl who drained it?    
KANAYA: Fuck If I Know    
ROSE: A bold stance. 

She stands there for a while, not saying anything more. Her phone buzzes, and she takes it out of her skirt pocket and begins texting quickly. Kanaya has no idea how to feel about this interaction or how to proceed, but she proceeds anyway.

KANAYA: Are You Going To Buy Anything 

The woman looks up. 

KANAYA: You Kind Of Have To Buy Something

She nods, tucking the phone back in her pocket. 

ROSE: I could go for an iced coffee, I guess. Where might those be?    
KANAYA: In The Fridge Next To The Soft Drinks    
ROSE: Thanks. 

The woman heads over the fridge, her low heels clicking on the tiled floor. Kanaya calls out to her.

KANAYA: If You Buy Two Then The Second One Is Half Price    
KANAYA: Not That I Can Really Advise Doing So At This Hour

Kanaya suspects that she already knows what the woman will do. Her experience with strange and unusual customers has given her a keen sense for what kind of nonsense is about to transpire at any given moment. Though it only seems to work within the walls of the 7-Eleven. It is not particularly useful when, say, trying to anticipate when Vriska is going to finally text her back. 

And, just as Kanaya predicted, the woman returns holding two iced coffees. Kanaya's phone chimes and she doesn't even notice. 

ROSE: I'll take you up on that offer. These two, please.    
KANAYA: Three Dollars 

The woman hands over the money. 

ROSE: Here. Thanks for the conversation.

And with that, she leaves. The bell chimes to signal her departure and Kanaya is alone in the 7-Eleven. She calls out to the woman, though she knows she'll go unheard.

KANAYA: Have A Good Night

And with that, she checks her messages. It seems a few people have been trying to contact her in the last few minutes. 

CG: ALSO IT'S PRETTY FUCKED UP THAT YOU'RE SUPPORTING VRISKA FOR DIRECTOR OVER ME, THE GUY WHO ACTUALLY FUCKING WORKED HARD FOR THIS SHIT. 

  
TA: 2orry ii diidn't 2ee your me22age, i wa2 playiing fortniite. iif iit'2 2tiill gliitchiing out you can briing iit two my place whenever, ii'm ba2iically not doiing anythiing.

  
AG: Heeeeeeeey Kanaya, I'm pretty 8usy in the next few days, 8ut if you want to hang out and do something fun I'm sure we can find a time. ::::)    
GA: Oh Hey Vriska    
GA: Yes I Know You Are Very Busy With Your Various Irons In The Fire    
AG: Tell me a8out it! Karkat won't stop pestering be a8out the stupid play. If he keeps this up I'll put him in charge of props so he can scram8le around finding o8scure o8jects while I handle the important shit.    
GA: You Dont Actually Control That    
GA: Whatever 

The bell chimes again.

GA: Hang On One Moment I Need To Actually Do My Job Instead Of Fucking Around For Once    
AG: Laaaaaaaame. 

A young man has entered the 7-eleven. He's wearing aviator sunglasses, which would be normal if it wasn't the middle of the night. He wanders through the aisles before picking up an energy drink and a bag of Doritos, and bringing them up to the counter where Kanaya is waiting for him. 

DAVE: morning    
KANAYA: Good Morning    
KANAYA: Are You Aware That Those Drinks Are On Sale    
KANAYA: If You Buy Another The Second One Is Half Price    
DAVE: yeah no thanks 

The young man pauses, as if he needs an answer but doesn't want to ask the question. And then, with all the social graces of a slow rabbit in the winter, he asks it.

DAVE: btw who was the guy who was in here around this time friday    
DAVE: im not asking to be weird i just    
KANAYA: I Apologise On His Behalf    
DAVE: what    
DAVE: no he was cool 

Kanaya can't help but chuckle at that. Karkat? Cool? Yeah fucking right, mate. She doesn't say that, of course. She's much more professional in her response.

KANAYA: I Find That Unlikely And Even If It Were True We Are Not Supposed To Say Fuck While Working    
KANAYA: I Assume That Was It 

He nods ever so slightly. Bingo.

DAVE: you would be right that is exactly what it was    
DAVE: but its pretty funny that not only did you immediately know who i was talking about you also knew exactly what the interaction was    
KANAYA: Ive Known Him For Most Of My Life    
KANAYA: I Know What To Expect    
DAVE: checks out    
DAVE: i mean this dude had a way with words it was actually poetic    
DAVE: and im not even saying that ironically i mean it in complete earnestness    
KANAYA: It Be Like That Sometimes    
DAVE: yeah 

The guy reaches into his pocket and hands Kanaya the money. Then he leaves without saying another word. 

GA: By The Way When I Said We Should Quote Hang Out End Quote I Meant Like A Date    
AG: ::::0    
AG: I'm flattered, Kanaya. I mean, I'm o8viously an upgrade from that "girl from another school" you were 8ragging a8out, if she even exists.    
AG: It's also super fucking nice of you to ask me on a d8. I thought I'd have to 8e the one to ask you!    
GA: What    
AG: Just 8ecause of how you are, you know?    
GA: No I Mean    
GA: Is That A Yes    
AG: Of course it's a yes!!!!!!!!    
GA: Holy Shit    
GA: And Also    
GA: Feferi Was Real And She Does Go To Another School    
GA: Though I May Have Embellished Some Of The Details    
GA: It Was Not A Serious Thing And Indeed Describing It As A Thing At All Feels Disrespectful Somehow    
AG: I don't care about all that, 8a8e.    
AG: My D&D clu8 are meeting tomorrow night at Terezi's place. If you came it would 8asically 8e a dou8le date.    
GA: Well Then    
GA: Its A Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not to use the chapter notes as my personal soapbox but i fucking hate loud people in libraries  
> might fuck around and upd8 the noble place also (maybe) (the chap is basically Done i just need to iron out some aspects)  
> thanks for reading :3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> ive had this as a draft for agessss but i finally decided to actually format it and stuff   
> thanks for reading :3


End file.
